Sharing Secrets
by Coilerfan35
Summary: An alternate ending to Mayhem On The Cross...I guess. This is just random...But Booth and Brennan share secrets over candelight and Booze


**AN: Ok so this is just an alternate ending to Mayhem On The Cross I guess...I just randomly wrote it so yeah...**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

Booth and Brennan sat face to face on his apartment floor. Their legs were crossed and they had candles setting throughout the house. Booth took a drink from his good bottle of scotch and handed it to Brennan "Your turn," he said hoarsely

Brennan took the bottle from him and swished the liquid around in the bottle "Um...when I was 17 my foster dad…tried to poison me with his medication…because I talked back to him," she said taking a swig of the scotch and handing back to Booth

Booth sighed and took the bottle from her, his fingers brushing against hers "Well…when I was…15 I think, my father locked my in the shed after beating the shit out of me, because Jared broke one of his vodka bottles," he said taking a drink of the scotch and handing it back to her

Brennan rocked back and forward "Hmmm, one of the foster families I lived with, locked me in the basement for the 2 weeks I lived there. They would throw food down and I had to sleep on the floor, it was fucking cold," she said laughing and taking a drink of the scotch "Oh shit," she said "It's empty do you have anymore?" she asked

"Yeah, wait no," Booth said "I have vodka though."

Brennan giggled "Vodka's good," she said stumbling up "Where is it?"

"You know where my booze is," Booth said

"I do?" Brennan asked

Booth laughed and stood up; leaning on Brennan's shoulder's to stand up straight "Oh god there is a lot of fire…"

Brennan laughed "No there isn't."

Booth chuckled and stepped over the candles stumbling into the kitchen. He knocked down some of his pans "Oh shit," he said.

Brennan laughed as she sat back down on the carpet and laid back on her back. Her hair splaying around her face and shoulders

Booth stumbled back into his living room with an unopened bottle of vodka in his hand. "Wow…" he said

Brennan chuckled "What?" she asked

"You look amazingly beautiful, and I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't drunk, I would be too scared to say that," Booth said sitting down in front of her

Brennan laughed "Thanks," she said reaching her hands out

Booth took her hands and pulled her to sit up. Brennan chuckled as she rocked forward. She reached out and rested her hands on his shoulders to stabilize herself.

Booth laughed when she nuzzled her nose into his neck "That tickles," he said

"You smell good," Brennan said before rocking back "Ok, your turn," she said opening to vodka bottle and handing it to him

Booth chuckled and took the bottle from her "When I was 17 my grandfather had to stop me from committing suicide," he said taking another drink of the intoxicating liquid

"I'm so sorry Booth," Brennan said

"I am too," Booth said taking another longer drink of vodka

"Hey don't hog all of it," Brennan said resting on her knees and bringing the top of the bottle to her lips

Booth chuckled and tipped the bottle forward so that she could drink from it

Brennan titled her head back and took great gulps of the vodka, before Booth brought it away from her lips

Booth ran his fingers over her revealed neck, he smiled when she shivered

Brennan chuckled when she brought her head forward to look into his eyes "You know what?" she slurred

"Hmm?" Booth asked leaning forward towards her

"I've never trusted someone as much as I trust you;" she whispered "I have never told anyone about my past, as much as I have told you."

Booth smiled and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers "I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you," he reciprocated "I can tell you anything."

"You're right," Brennan said "You can tell me anything. And I can tell you anything right?"

"You know it," Booth said with a smile

"Booth can I ask you something?" Brennan asked

"Sure," Booth said

"How do you know if you're in love?" Brennan asked

"What?" Booth asked

"What are the indicators that conclude to you being in love?" Brennan asked

"Well," Booth said, his forehead still pressed to hers "You know you are in love, when you think about that one person the second you wake up, and right before you go to bed. You know you are in love when you dream about that person. You know you are in love when you can trust that one person with everything and anything. When it's true love, that person brings the best out in you no matter what. They care about you no matter what you have done. They respect your beliefs and never try to change you. They are always there for you…whether you realize it or not…"

Brennan felt her breath leave her chest…everything that he just said…reminded her of him. "Have you experienced it?" she asked

"I am…" Booth whispered

"You are?" Brennan asked sadly "Well…who is she?"

Booth chuckled and pressed his finger to her cheeks "You," he whispered

"What?" Brennan asked confused

"I'm in love with you," Booth said

"R-really?"

"Yup," Booth said popping the 'p'

"Well from what you say that love is…for me, everything you said applied to you," Brennan said

"So are you saying…?"

"I don't know," Brennan said "I haven't had any experience in love. I don't know exactly how it feels, but…you can always teach me."

"Do you want me to teach you?" Booth asked

"Yes I do," Brennan said "And I can guarantee; I'm a fast learner."

Booth chuckled and pushed forward, pinning Brennan under him "Do you know what lesson one is?" he asked

"Breaking the laws of physics?" Brennan asked skeptically

"Good job Ms. Brennan," Booth said to lean forward and kiss her passionately

"Ha see!" Brennan said when they broke away

"What?" Booth asked confused

"You do have fetishes!" Brennan said

Booth rolled his eyes and leaned forward, he pressed his lips hard against hers, and breaking away to trail kisses down her neck

Brennan let out a breathy moan, causing him to pull back. She looked up into his dark brown eyes, while he looked down into her deep blue ones.

The two took a few moments to notice how beautiful they looked to each other, with the soft candle light flickering against their skin

Booth smiled "You're beautiful," he whispered before intimately crashing his lips on hers

* * *

**AN2: Reviews are lovely everyone**


End file.
